Far Away
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Set in 2002, hours before Adam broke his neck. He has a heated argument with his lover Chris Jericho, about Chris neglecting him for his band Fozzy, Who hates Adam BTW . When disaster strikes, Adam and Chris need each other more then ever. SLASH Chradam.
1. Ch1: Broken Neck, and Broken Hearted

Title: Far away  
Pairing: Adam/Chris  
Plot: Takes Place around 2002, the very day, hours before Adam suffered a broken neck.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: M/M, Lang, Sexual situations, Angst, and Alcohol/Drug usage.  
Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own them ... an old fart does ...  
Feedback: Pleaseeeeee *Insert pouty lip and puppy dog eyes*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1

.Adam sighed watching Chris talk and laugh with his band members. Yeah Chris was a WWE superstar, Actor, and Rock star, but none of that mattered to Adam. The only thing that mattered was that Chris was his boyfriend, his lover, and Adam loved Chris more then anything in his life, that scared him. The fact that he's quit wrestling forever if that meant he could spend every second of the rest of his life with Chris.

Adam sighed, as here lately Chris had been so busy with his new CD that was about to be released, and his role in an upcoming film, that he basically ignored Adam, barely even acknowledging him, other then a mumbled "good morning" or a shrug, that was it for the past few months. Chris stayed out late with his band, so Adam didn't seem him all, and when he came home all he'd want to do is sleep.

Adam closed his eyes clenching his fists at the anguish he was feeling. All he simply asked for was a hug or a kiss, hell even a peck on the cheek would satisfying him at this moment. But Chris wasn't even looking in his direction. Adam felt tears welling up as he turned to leave, Chris would be out all night, as this was his band's CD release party, but Adam had a match later on with Kurt.

Adam quickly dressed in his ring gear, pulling his ring coat when Chris walked in.

"Adam! There you I've been looking for you" Chris murmured with a smile.  
"Oh really, well I find that hard to believe, I've been around, you know... been here" Adam muttered not glancing up at Chris. "Adam come off it please, as you know my big Album release is tonight and me and the rest of Fozzy are going to celebrate it, so i may be a little late-"

Adam cut him off. "Chris! Please don't even, you're late all the time, at least where it comes to me anyways, it'll be no different. I've never objected to anything you've done, have i? No. So Chris have fun at your little party" Adam tossed his empty roll of wrist tape at Chris's Chest before plastering a fake smile and walking out for his match.

Kurt came out and the match started off. Everything was going fine until Kurt hoisted Adam up for a belly-to-back German suplex and Adam could've sworn he heard something "crack". Kurt must've as well as he didn't go for the other two, instead telling the ref to check Adam while posing, trying not to break Character.

"Edge, you okay?"

"Give me a minute" Adam tried to move his arm but it wouldn't budge. "I can't move my Arm! I can't feel my arm!" Adam muttered to the ref. "Do you want to stop?"

"No finish the match"

Kurt put Adam in the ankle lock and Adam gave in since he couldn't move his arm. The referees rushed Adam to the back, to see the trainer.

"Adam you should go get an X-ray, i can't tell you anything for sure but i think you may have a slipped disk in your neck" The trainer told him as Adam blinked. "What?" he asked as if in a daze. "Let me put it this way, You may have broken your neck" The trainer said as Adam bit his lip, getting up and limping away to his locker room without another word, finding it empty. He didn't feel like taking a shower so he gathered his belongings, turning to leave when Hunter walked up smirking.

"When Sex toys break, or become boring you throw 'em away" He said with a smug look on his face. Adam glared, hiding his tears and left the arena.

After he parked, still clad in ring gear he grabbed his stuff and walked up to the room he was supposed to be sharing with his very non existent boyfriend. As he turned the key, stepping it and flipping on the light he turned around surprised to see Chris sitting on they're bed.

"Adam, you're in your gear?" Chris asked standing, still wearing the clothes he was to wear for his celebration. "Why aren't you at your party? Just leave me alone, i have to shower and hurry up." Adam muttered dropping his things as Chris stood walking towards Adam who had his to Chris. Chris gently wrapped his arms around Adam's sweaty narrow waist.

"I thought about what you said, i skipped it, i can afford to miss it, considering my lover needs attention, so where's the fire baby, what's wrong?" Chris answered 'shhhhing' Adam who turned to face Chris. "You missed it for me?" Chris nodded kissing Adam on the lips. "Chris we can't ... tonight" Adam sniffled "I need to get an X-ray tomorrow"

Chris blinked "Baby what happened?" his sky blue eyes filled with concern. "Tonight in my match with Kurt he gave me a German suplex, and i heard something crack, i can't move my left arm, and the trainer said it's possible i may have broken my neck or could have a slipped disk" Adam sobbed as Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"If i do have a broken neck, you gonna drop me like a bad habit, huh Chris?"

"No ..." he whispered. "No Adam don't say that ... I'm sure everything will be fine. I WOULD NEVER Leave you baby... I love you, how could you say that Adam?"

"Well ... Like Hunter told me a few weeks ago, you only want me because of my looks ... and as i was leaving he told ... m - me ..." Adam's sobs got louder as Chris wrapped his arms around him, suddenly seeing red as he sneered, his blue piercing eyes narrowed in anger.

"H-he said ... when a sex toy breaks you throw it away ... be -because ... nobody wants broken sex toys" Adam began sobbing into Chris's chest as Chris was seething. He took a deep breath, calming down, mentally promising Paul severe pain.

He cupped Adam's face gently. "Adam you ARE NOT a sex toy, and i would never abandon you baby, as i said I care about you, i love you, Hunter just wants to break us up to take you, to get to me, ignore that fuckin' bastard, he'll get his believe me on that one. If your neck is broken, i will personally cancel everything to personally take care of you baby, as a matter of fact i'll go with you tomorrow for the x-rays, Okay?" Chris asked placing a soft kiss on Adam's lips.

Adam sniffled "Kay".

"Come on cutie, let's get you showered for bed, right now all I want is you in my arms" Chris murmured softly leading Adam into the bathroom.

Adam wondered in the back of his mind if Paul was right ... Time would surely tell ...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Ch2: Confirmed

Chapter 2

Adam was pacing back and forth nervously., while Chris sat still, eyes closed as they waited in the waiting room. "Adam Baby Calm down, Everything will be just fine, please sit with me" Chris murmured as Adam lingered awhile before finally sitting next to Chris, who slipped arm around Adam's shoulders, pulling him against his side.

"Chris? ..." Adam asked quietly as he laid his head in Chris's lap. Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes?"

"Do you think Vince will fire me if my neck is broken?"

"Adam!" Chris hissed glaring. "Of course not! Are you crazy? Baby you're the future, you're young, you're athletic, talented, and gorgeous, baby WWF needs you" Chris finished softly kissing Adam on the forehead. "So are you ..." Adam mumbled sitting up.

"I don't wanna admit it... but I'm so fucking scared Chris" Adam mumbled dropping his head. "Does that make me weak ... because I'm scared?"

Chris cupped Adam's face, looking into his eyes. "No baby that makes you stronger, you were strong enough to admit it".

"Adam Copeland?"

"This is it" Adam thought as he and Chris both stood, walking after the doctor.

"I'm doctor Andrews I understand you're here for" he looked down his clip board. "An X-ray on your neck?"

Adam bit his lip nervously. "Mmhmm" he mumbled eye glued to the floor.

"Well then let's get ya in out then" Andrews exclaimed with a cheery smile. "Mr. ..."

"Irvine" Chris answered with a smile.

"Ah well since you're not his Family you'll have to wait in the room, while i take Mr. Copeland to get his X-ray" Doctor Andrews told Chris leading him to the room to wait.

"Okay then, Adam I'll be here when you get back kay?" Chris murmured placing a supportive hand on Adam's shoulder. "Kay" Adam mumbled trying to hold back tears, feeling as if he were about to both cry and puke at the same time as Doctor Andrews led him to the back room.

After removing his "Edge" logo choker he always wore, Adam lied down closing his eyes attempting to calm his nerves. "Okay while we wait for those to develop, you can head back to your friend" Doctor Andrews told him.

Adam grabbed his choker stumbling to the Room in which Chris was waiting in. Chris stood up when saw Adam approaching. "Hey, how did it go?" He asked pulling Adam in his arms for a hug. "They're developing" Adam mumbled squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Chris noticed and pulled Adam close. "Baby you okay?"

"I-I f-feel like I'm gonna be s-sick" Adam mumbled swallowing hard. Chris rubbed Adam's back gently, looking around, spotting a passing nurse. "Um, Nurse, excuse me, Can you tell me where the rest room's are?"

"Um, straight down, then make two lefts" she answered with a small smile before continuing on. "Come on Adam" Chris pulled Adam up, wrapping Adam's arm around his shoulder, and his around his waist to steady him. "I'm so fucking nervous i think I'm gonna pass out Chris ..." Adam slurred eyes squeezed tightly shut as they walked down the hall.

"Hold on Adam, we're almost there." Chris murmured in his ear softly. Chris pushed the door open, walking Adam into the biggest Stall there. "We're here" He locked the stall, pulling his love's hair back.

"I think it went awa-" Adam's words were cut off as his mid section suddenly convulsed and he gagging. "Oh ... God" Adam vomited until there was literally nothing left, and he began dry heaving.

"Chris ... can you ... get ... me some ... water ... please?" Adam gasped out, struggling to talk between dry heaves. "Yeah baby, just wait right here, don't move, I'll be right back" Chris answered opening to door, leaving the bathroom, mentally berating himself for neglecting his boy.

Chris rushed down to the Hospital cafeteria, and got one from the vending machine, rushing back to the bathroom. He pushed the door open rushing to Adam's side, opening the water bottle. "Here Baby " he wrapped an arm around Adam's head, pressing the bottle to his lips. "Drink" he commanded as Adam obeyed. "Good boy" Chris forced a smile. He pressed a kiss to Adam's temple handing him the bottle. "Don't move" he stood walked out grabbing a paper towel, getting it damp with warm water, and one with cold. He walked back into the stall; locking it behind him.

Chris used the Warm one to dab Adam's face and around his mouth with, tossing it way, using the cold one to press to Adam's forehead. "Come on, we better get out before Doctor Andrews thinks we took off." Chris murmured pulling Adam to his feet, wrapping a supportive arm around his waist. "You didn't have to do that you know." Adam murmured quietly. Chris smiled. "I wanted to".

"Ah there you are, they're done, so Mr. Irvine back to the waiting Room, Mr. Copeland Follow me" Adam and Chris parted ways.

"Here they are. As it appears here, Mr. Copeland, the X - ray has confirmed that you do indeed, have a slipped or herniated disk in your neck" Doctor Andrews explained, pointing it out to Adam who felt as if he'd vomit again any moment, that or pass out.

"So... does this mean i'll never wrestle again ...?" Adam asked timidly. "Well, it's possible with surgery, 12 months rehab, depending on how surgery goes of course, you may be able too, but there's those and i'll let you yourself make the decision, as it is yours to make" Doctor Andrews explained as Adam stood, grabbing his copy of the X - Ray, walking numbly away.

"Well ... yes i know ... they're having another party, and they postponed the release date because i wasn't there, well i promise, i'll be there" Chris's said talking into his cell phone. "Yeah, well the reason i wasn't, was because Adam got hurt and ... he is not destroying my Career alright! Look i really have to go" Chris hung up as he spotted Adam. "Well?"

Adam's eyes teared up as he dropped the X - ray's on Chris's lap. "Adam I'm sorry" Chris whispered standing and pulling his lover into his arms. Adam refused to break down, only because they were in public.

Back in they're hotel he sobbed his heart out.

"Adam ... Fozzy's new Album party is tonight, they uhh yeah, postponed the album release because i wasn't there, do you mind if i go? I PROMISE i'll be back within an hour just -" Chris started but Adam interrupted him.

"Chris just Go! I ... just wanna be alone" Adam sobbed as Chris left realizing he was breaking his promise to Adam.

"This is the VERY LAST time i put my job before him, sorry Adam" Chris whispered kissing his finger tips and pressing them to the closed door, before walking away.

Hours later

Chris made his statement short and sweet, had a toast, but thinking of Adam he just couldn't seem to enjoy himself, so he headed back to the hotel. "12:06 Dammit! Late again" Chris muttered realizing he left at 9:30- something.

He unlocked the door, pushing his leather jacket off, walking in and tossing it on the chair. The lights were on, and Adam had cried himself to sleep, still in his shoes, holding the WrestleMania bear to his chest, the bear Chris gave him on Valentines Day, yeah, maybe not the greatest gift but Adam loved it. Chris smiled, striping down to his briefs, removing Adam's shoes, shirt and pants, pulling them both under the covers and holding Adam to his chest, drifting off.

End of Chapter 2

So Chris did it yet again!


	3. Ch3: Up Coming Surgery

Chapter 3

Chris yawned rubbing the back of his neck; somewhat knowing he'd never get to sleep, his 'inner voices' throwing the fact in his face. That he neglected Adam, that if not for him getting caught up in his work Adam might not have had a broken neck, that it was all his fault, they told him over and over and over again.

Chris blinked gently sliding out of bed, walking over to the mini bar, pulling out a small bottle of beer and downing it. He grabbed another, downing it, wanting to shut up his conscious, so much that he downed all but one. Grabbing it and popping it open Chris tipped it to his lips, stopping when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Chris do you normally drink at 2:00 in the morning?" Adam's soft voice asked in his ear. Chris sighed sitting the empty bottle down. "No" he slurred slightly. "Not all the time ... sometimes" He lied as Adam kissed his head, walking away; stopping with his back to Chris'.

"Chris i know you're a rock star, but ... Most die from drug overdoses' and liver failure, i don't wanna lose you... I need you" Adam's voice sounding so ... Innocent, so ... child-like, so venerable. Chris wanted to spin around, pull him into his arms, hold him and never let go but instead he said "Well i understand your concern, but sometimes it's the only escape, you Gotta shut the voices out somehow."

Adam glared. "You 'understand my concern'? Chris I love you, I need you, and I admit it I probably couldn't live without you! But you know what; sometimes you should listen to the 'voices'". Adam walked into the bathroom, closing the door, sliding to the floor letting out a breath, wondering what had happened to the man he loved, and would gladly give his life for. It tore him apart when they argued

Chris squeezed his eyes tightly shut, clenching his fists.

"Adam! I'm sorry" he grabbed the bathroom door handle, finding it unlocked.

"Adam I'm so fucking sorry" he mumbled, his eyes filling with tears, tears he fought back. Adam was sitting on the floor back against the tub, as Chris slid down to his knees, crawling towards Adam. "I'm sorry" Chris mumbled bowing his head as Adam slipped his arms around him. "Come 'ere" He murmured as Chris pressed his forehead against Adam's shoulder.

"Chris i love you, i can't live without you, I won't, I CAN'T lose you!" Adam told him cupping his face. Chris kissed Adam on the lips. "I love you too, what i said ... Must have been the ..."

"Alcohol?" Adam finished as Chris nodded.

"I shouldn't do this shit to you, you deserve way better then me" Chris mumbled standing, Adam following in suit.

"You're probably right ..." Adam started as Chris dropped his gaze. "But i don't want anybody else, only you Chris". Chris smiled wrapping his arms around the younger man, feeling that sudden male pride, hearing that come from Adam's mouth giving his gigantic Ego a stroke. "Why were you up?"

"I couldn't sleep ... thought maybe if i got drunk enough, I'd pass out, didn't work..." Chris mumbled.

"Come on" Adam reached down grasping Chris' hand. He led Chris to the bed, turning the light off. Chris smirked. "What are we gonna do?"

"What else do you do in a bed?"

"Ooohhh that huh?" Chris bit his bottom lip raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah ... sleeping"

Chris pouted wrapping his arms around Adam. "Buzz killer" he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" Chris mumbled as Adam grinned.

"I gotta call Vince and let him know ..." he muttered.

Chris nodded. "And we have to make a date for your surgery too"

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Ch4: Away

Chapter 4.

Less then 2 weeks later

Today was it, Today Adam was going in for his neck surgery and he was so nauseous he felt as if he'd throw up any moment. Thank God for Chris comforting him.

"Chris?" Adam sounded like a little lost boy looking for his mommy.

"Yes?" Chris asked holding Adam's hand.

"I'm scared ... Really, Really scared. Chris I can't do this, I Can't do this ..." Adam babbled on and on, before Chris cupped Adam's face, silencing him with a kiss. When he pulled slowly away his blue eyes locked on Adam's frightened green orbs.

"Adam, Baby it's Okay to be scared, you have every right to be Hun, You CAN do this, You CAN do this, You WILL do this, and you'll get better, make your return and become the Undisputed Champion, okay? Also, I'll be here along the way to guide you, no worries, I love you NO MATTER WHAT Happens" Chris spoke slowly cupping Adam's face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks as Adam's eyes watered.

"R-really?" Adam asked as if uncertain. Chris kissed him again.  
"Really" he answered pulling his younger, over zealous lover to his chest. Adam clung to Chris as if he were his lifeline.

"Adam Copeland, it's time for your Surgery prep" the nurse called as Adam turned, his hand in Chris' as he walked away. Chris and Adam held on until distance forced them to let go.

A Month later

Adam was home resting but Chris was FORCED to return to Smackdown. He growled as his eyes locked on Paul talking to Stephanie backstage. He remembered Everything Paul said to Adam, and closed his eyes.

He saw Adam's teary green orbs and his eyes shot open, feeling anger welling up inside of him, seeing red and he could no longer contain himself. He took off running and leapt on Paul punching, hitting, beating, and clawing any part of Paul's body that could get his hands on.

Stephanie screamed backing up as Paul went down. Lesner, Cena, Mysterio, Rock and several others ran to break them up. Succeeding in doing so, Stephanie glared at the seething Chris. "Jericho in my office NOW!"

"What the hell was that all about Huh?" Steph yelled as Chris stood.

"If you heard what he said to Adam -"

"Adam? Edge? How does he fit in all of ... that?"  
"He's my Boyfriend" Chris growled turning around, with his back to Steph.  
"Oh um Okay Go on"

"Hunter, where does he get off on saying that Adam is nothing but a sex toy to me, that fucking bastard, i should beat his fucking face in" Chris seethed as Steph realized why he was so angry. "I'm sorry Chris but you have quite the reputation you know, quite a past"

Chris spun around glaring at his boss. "A Past, a rep? Adam is different Steph! I Fucking Love Him! And if Paul Costs me Adam I swear to God I don't know what I'll do! And I'd hate to be Paul ... if he does something to cause me to lose Adam, what you saw out there will be nothing compared to what I'll do to him." he growled fists clenching and unclenching.

Stephanie took a deep breath.

"I apologize Chris, I'll have a talk with Paul but in the mean time, please avoid him"

Chris smiled coldly, leaving without another word.

End of Ch. 4


	5. Ch5: Fights

Chapter 5

Chris sulked. in less then two weeks he'd get to see Adam, as he'd be on the road doing commentary, but damn, he was depressed without Adam around. Chris thought back to before Adam's injury, ironically, he ignored him when he WAS around and damned if he hated himself for that.

He felt a smile creep onto his face when he thought back to the Backstage incident, him beating Paul - No HUNTER(He has a whiny shit fit if you call him Paul) so bad he was afraid to go anywhere without Stephanie. 'That should teach the fat ass' Chris thought smirking in satisfaction.

He rubbed his eyes, standing and deciding to go down to the bar and have a few drinks, grabbing his key card and wallet; leaving the Room, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head saying 'it was a bad idea'.

Adam grumbled sitting up. He was no longer in a hard brace or a brace at all, but now no longer needed one, 8 months into his injury, and dammit he wanted, no he NEEDED Chris.

Needed to feel Chris' Loving, warm arms around him, his one light to light the way in this dark world. He sighed, knowing he'd never get to sleep without hearing Chris' soft alluring voice, he reached over grabbing his cell and dialed Chris' number.

It Rang... and rang... And rang... and Nobody answered. Adam hung up and dialed again, but this time it went straight to Voice mail.

_"Hey it's Chris, Sorry can't come to the Phone right now, but if you leave your name, number I'll get back to you As soon as possible" *Beep*___

Adam sighed pressing one.

"Hey Chris ... it's Adam ... I thought I'd call you, ya know, see if ... truthfully, i can't sleep and i just wanna hear your voice" Adam admitted trying to hold back his tears.

"I Guess your gone, So if you want, get back to me as soon as you get this message. I really need to hear your voice, i guess until then, i'll have to settle for your voice mail ... I love, and miss you baby, call me back please. Adam." Adam bit his lip hanging up and sitting his phone down.

Chris downed his fifth drink, deciding that now his vision was very blurry, he'd had more then enough. "Bar Tender ... I'll pay my tab now." Chris called as the Bar tender walked over to him, accepting the money, he gave Chris the ten dollars, plus change back only for Chris to tell him to keep it for a tip.

He stood up warily walking, no swaying back to the elevator, pressing the button for his floor. As he swayed over to his door, pulling out his key, he felt a hard thud to the back of his head, as he crashed to the floor, a blinding white flash, flashed behind his eyes.

"Take that Bitch" His attacker growled. Just before Chris blacked out, all he saw was Hunters' Ugly, hideous Smile.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Ch6: Disaster

Chapter 6

Adam sighed beginning to get worried. He dialed Chris again.

"_Hey it's Chris, Sorry can't come to the Phone right now_ -"

Adam hung up, dropping his phone running his hands threw his hair in worry and frustration. He dialed Jeff Hardy's number.

"Yeah" His southern tired accented voice answered.

"Jeff i hate to bug you, but i can't think of anyone else to call. I'm worried ... i" Adam sighed pacing nervously.

"Calm down Adam, you need to chillax, take a chill pill, a deep breath maybe and tell me; slowly, what's troublin' ya?" Jeff murmured sitting up, the sheet falling to caress his almost nude body. "Baby, who's on the phone?" Randy Orton; Jeff's Boyfriend asked leaning up on his elbows. "Adam" Jeff answered.

"Jeff I called Chris five times, once he didn't answer, the other four it went straight to voice mail. GOD! Jeff I'm worried about him, ..." Adam broke off into sobs as Jeff threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Adam baby, I want you to just calm down and think rationally here, maybe consider the fact that Chris fell asleep." Jeff murmured softy to his upset blonde friend.

"No Jeff, Chris is a light sleeper, he'd hear his phone, and he always answers my calls, no matter the time" Adam sniffled on the other end.

Randy; eavesdropping on the conversation, climbed out of bed pulling his jeans and shirt on, grabbing his shoes. "Tell Adam I'll go check Chris' room for 'im" Randy murmured grabbing his jacket and walking out.

"I heard him, tell him I said thank you and when I see him expect a huge smooch" Adam murmured a hint of a smile on his lips, but the over bearing concern for Chris kept him from a full smile. Jeff smiled. "Randy, expect a huge smooch from Adam when you see him" Jeff murmured with a smile as Randy faked gagging sounds.

Jeff chuckled. "Relax Addy, Randy is checkin' on 'im, no worries"

Randy stepped off on Chris' floor, what he saw though, when arrived at Chris' door, worried him. On the floor was Chris' wallet, rental car keys, and his key card was hanging out of the slot in the door, the light on the reader was green. Randy pushed the door open, almost afraid of what he'd find in there.

The room was spotless, save for Chris' bags, the bed spread a little ruffled, but other then that, there was no sign of Chris anywhere. Randy bit his lip, picking up Chris' wallet and Car keys. Setting them on the bed, he exited the room, pulling out the key card and putting it in his pocket for safe keeping.

Randy closed the door, turning around he noticed a door leading to a set of stairs, but even more obvious, a puddle of what looked to be ... blood. More startling then that was the bloody hand prints and blood, looking as if the 'victim' were trying to stand up, but fell, scraping blood down the wall.

Randy shoved the door open, and there as he suspected, was Chris, lying at the bottom of the stair well, covered in blood.

He rushed down the stairs. "Chris!"

"R-randy? W-where's... what ... happened ...?"

"Hold on Chris!" Randy pulled out his cell phone dialing 9 - 1 - 1.

And Chris blacked out again...

End of Chapter 6


	7. Ch7: Coma

Chapter 7

._"Chris!" ___

_"Chris! Baby Please wake up! I need you, I Love you, Please" ___

_"Come on Chris Just open your eyes man!" ___

_"Chris Wake up! Dammit!" ___

The Echoing Voices seemed so far away, as Chris lay unmoving on a hospital bed, in a coma, a sobbing distressed Adam begging him to wake up, Jeff, Randy and John pleading him, Shawn trying to calm Adam.

2 Hours Later

"Chris Please you have to Wake up, please I need you here with me" Adam pleaded softly as he gripped Chris' hand in his. " I can't lose you baby" He whispered pressing a kiss to Chris hand. Closing his eyes, the room was silent except for the beeping of the machines Chris was hooked up to. John and Shawn had a show for the next night so they left to get some sleep telling Adam to call if anything happened. Jeff and Randy absolutely refused to leave Adam by himself so they were outside Chris' room.

Adam sighed standing up turning to leave when a hand wrapped lightly yet firmly around his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going gorgeous?" a soft yet raspy voice asked as Adam gasped spinning around and looking down to see that it was Chris' arm. Chris had a small hint of a smile on his lips as he glanced up at Adam. "God! Chris I was Worried! I thought I was gonna lose you!" Adam exclaimed leaning down hugging Chris.

"Hm, you wouldn't lose anything ... i'd be losing out not you" Chris murmured softly before Adam interrupted him by placing his lips over Chris', kissing him passionately. "Mmm, You really missed me huh?" he asked jokingly as Adam narrowed his eyes. "This must give your out of control ego a giant stroke but I'd tell you to shut the hell up 'cept I'd miss hearing your voice"

"Ah thanks for that, here's one for yours, i missed your pansy spoiled ass too"

Adam scowled as Chris grinned before it dropped. "In all honesty i missed you Adam, I'm dead serious". Adam leaned over placing a kiss on Chris' forehead. "Who did this to you, Chris?" Adam asked pushing his hair out of his face gently. "Paul, before i blacked out, i saw his face" Chris mumbled narrowing his eyes.

Adam stood. "I'll go tell the doctors you're awake."

He pushed the door open to see Randy sleeping with his head against the wall, and Jeff sleeping with his head in Randy's lap. Adam smiled before walking over to the Nurses station.

"Yes can i help you?" one of the Nurses' asked.

"As a matter of fact i wanted to let Chris Irvine's Doctor know that he's awakened from his Coma." Adam Stated as The Nurse paged Chris' Doctor. 

"Thanks for letting us know"

"Your Welcome" Adam Smiled turning and heading back to Chris' room. On the way in he swatted Randy on the head, causing him to jump awake.

"I swear to God i was only out for like 15 minutes i swear" Randy exclaimed rubbing his eyes. "Hmm?" Jeff asked waking up at Randy's outburst

"Chris is awake" Adam smiled, frowning as Randy jumped up, and rushed into Chris' room as Jeff fell on his ass from lack of support.

"Oww! That hurt! Jerk!" Jeff whined pouting as Adam offered him a hand pulling him to his feet.

"How are you doing Chris?" Randy asked as Chris smiled. "Where's my better half?"  
Randy scowled. "Outside" Chris grinned. "I'm fine Randy thanks for asking, now go get my beautiful baby, who knows what'll happen if that sick son of a bitch, waste of life Triple nose get's his greedy paws on him" he growled as Randy smiled.

"Ah so it was Paul- I mean Hunter, Don't want him to cry like a big ass baby right? So as i said, it was Hunter then huh?" he asked eye brows risen.

"Yeah wait till i get my hands on that roided up son of a bitch" he muttered just as Adam walked in, Jeff in tow.

"You made me fall Jackass!" Jeff punched Randy in the arm.  
"Ow! Sorry Jeff, babe it was an accident, i wanted to see Chris" Randy tried to explain but Jeff rolled his eyes. "How are you Chris?"

"I've been .. better" He answered as Adam stroked his cheek softly.  
"I love you, ya hard headed bastard" Adam mumbled kissing Chris's cheek.

"I'm medically cleared, almost Doc said about 2 in a half more months and i should be good to go" Adam murmured as Chris blinked. "Adam you still have almost 4 in a half months for rehab" Chris muttered glancing up in confusion. "Chris you were in a coma for almost 3 months, babe, you could've died" Adam murmured pulling his dazed lover against his chest.

"Ah you're awake my friend" Chris' Doctor exclaimed as he came in to take Chris' stats and vitals.

"Everything looks good, we maybe able to release you in a couple days my friend!" he smiled before exiting the room. Adam smiled.

"I can't wait for you to finally come home, i've been lonely without you Chris" Adam murmured kissing Chris again on the lips.

"I have a feeling i know what they're gonna do when get home" Randy mumbled quietly to Jeff, his nose wrinkled up in disgust at the thought. Chris, hearing Randy, looked over and winked with a grin. "You betcha Randy, i can't remember the last time i had Adam screaming in pleasure" he grinned as Randy made fake gagging sounds.

"Which reminds me" Adam got up, grabbed Randy's head giving his a sloppy wet one on the cheek as Randy scowled, wiping his face as Jeff and Adam giggled, Chris smiling at his lover.

'Hunter better watch ... his ... back' Chris thought scowling.

End of Chapter 7


End file.
